


The Power of Three

by breejah



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Double Penetration, Hedonism, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Polyamory, Shotgunning, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: A year after the pact of Hunter, Speaker and Dhampir parted, they are once again brought back together - to save the world, but also to answer to the unspoken bond for one another.Set after the events of Season 2 of Castlevania, the Netflix Series, the three reunite to take down the lingering problems from Dracula's death and finally admit their feelings for one another.Rated E for explicit sex scenes and blood drinking.





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [phoenixreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal) in the [FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FWU_2019_Feb_Valentines) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Complicated Polyamory - It's hard enough when there's two people in love, what happens when someone else is added to the mix?

_Image prompt art by istegluruz on tumblr._

* * *

 

 

“You think he’s still here?”

Trevor blinked, loosening his grip on the reins so he could turn to stare at the Speaker at his side. Sypha stared straight ahead, her blue eyes lifted, staring at the ruined towers of what had once been Dracula’s castle, now merged with the remains of the Belmont estate, into a wholly new draconian creation. Her sun-kissed auburn hair had grown longer and she now wore it in braids down her back, soft reds interlaced with streaks of gold, and Trevor had to admit to himself she was beautiful. Her head tilted, turning towards him, and she raised an eyebrow in question, bringing him back to the question she had asked and his lack of a response.

“Where the hell else would he be?” He cleared his throat, turning back to the road they traversed, steering the horses along as they neared where they had left him over a year ago. _Its been a year already?_ He thought, glancing up to where Sypha had just been looking, staring into darkened windows and shadowed ledges of the monstrous behemoth in front of them in the distance, wondering again if coming back here was a good idea. They’d been on the road for months, seen things best left to dreams or nightmares, but had decided, knowing what they knew now, it was best to come back - to fetch the hybrid and rekindle his claim to want to aide mankind, his mother’s people, and ask him to join them to venture further south, to the lands now rumored to be overcome with undead from one of Dracula’s previous Forge Masters. Sighing, raising a hand to run it through his sweaty, unkempt hair, he wondered if there would ever be a day they were freed from Dracula’s machinations, even if the man was dead.

Suddenly, a hand tightened on his thigh, and he looked once more at the woman at his side, sitting beside him on the cart their horses pulled. They were changed people from who they had been when they’d left, months and months ago, but one thing had taken root that he was pleased about, watching her lean forward, tilt his chin in her direction, and place a small kiss against his mouth. She smiled faintly, her blue eyes soft and curious at the dark thoughts that plagued him, and he couldn’t help but return it, lifting his arm so she could lean against him, his other hand taking over the hold of the reins.

“You’re probably right,” she agreed, tipping her head back to stare at the monolith in the distance. They’d reach it just before nightfall at their current rate. “He’ll be there. He said he wanted to protect it, after all.”

Trevor’s eyes once more looked in the direction of her own, staring at the castle they made their way towards.

 

* * *

 

Stillness permeated the stone room. Even rats avoided this chamber, knowing what fate awaited them if they entered. There, inside, sat the shape of a man with long blonde hair, even if he didn’t move. His skin was like carved marble, his chest unmoving, his eyes closed, long lashes resting against chiseled cheekbones and strong, firm lips that didn’t smile. Suddenly, they twitched, and his chest moved, making the creature sit up sharply, his face contorting as he was roused, fangs exploding from his mouth.

 _Who wakes me?_ His thoughts roared, turning and tilting his head towards the door. Slowly, his heart began to move once more, thudding low in his chest, much softer than that of a human’s, but eventually, color returned to his cheeks and a sharpness to his golden eyes. He tilted his head to the side, _listening,_ then blinked again, the harshness of his expression briefly fading, as he realized he recognized the heartbeats he heard once he focused on them. They were still far away - miles, maybe - but he knew them.

“So, you two have come back home,” he murmured, standing and looking down at his form. His clothes were stained and moth-riddled, and he moved towards the chamber doors to his left, intent on cleaning up before they arrived. Idly, in the back of his mind, his hunger came to him, swift and relentless. He paused briefly as he reached for the handle, thinking of those two companions he had lost many months ago, but brushed off the thought, glancing to the barred window.

If he was quick, he would have time to hunt before they arrived. Best calm the beast before they showed. Hopefully their stay wouldn’t be long. He hungered for sleep as much as he hungered for blood these days. Sleep kept the pain and the loneliness at bay, and even as he stood there, he could feel the tell-tale signs of it returning, ripping at his heart with razor-sharp claws, a shadow of a cackle in the back of his mind as his mother and father rose there, staring at him, unwanted in their mimicry of love and sadness as he stared back.

“Not today,” he muttered tersely, moving to the baths.

 

* * *

 

“Holy hell, this place looks disgusting,” Trevor commented, looking around the castle entry with disgust. Forest rot and filth covered every inch of the space, as Sypha’s grip on his hand tugged him further inside. “Maybe you’re right, maybe he left.” When he spotted the remains of a family of rats, now nothing but dust and bones and dried up fur, he wanted to vomit. “Christ, I hope he’s left. If not, he’s got some serious explaining to do.”

“Be kind, Trevor,” Sypha scolded him, sending him a faint glare, making him return the look with a grin. Already, he was antsy to leave, to take her with him down to the lake they’d found when they’d landed here after Dracula’s end, in the mood for more than hunting down the dhampir and asking him to join them on their crusade down south. Sypha had become more to him than a companion; she was a woman, warm and loving and kind, and he had found himself these past few months more often than not holding back the words he wanted to say. Despite her odd background, her affinity for the wildness in nature, he loved her. He loved the way she softened him, the way she cried out when he lost himself inside her, and for months now he’d wanted her to be more than just a Speaker, more than just his companion.

He wanted her to be his wife.

“Maybe he sleeps,” she commented, turning to stare at him. He prayed his thoughts weren’t on his face, but watching her eyes soften, her fingers trace his chin, he was worried she could read each thought. “He did lose everything, like you did. Don’t you remember the pain you felt when that happened?”

He cleared his throat, tugging her along, walking past her as he swallowed back the annoying resurgence of the dhampir in his mind’s eye with her comment. They'd spoken at length of his past and the pain it caused him, until she knew his history as well as he did. Despite all the happiness he’d found with Sypha over the past year, he was embarrassed to admit he missed the creature - half vampire, half mortal, wholly beautiful in his own way. Trevor had never entertained the idea of a man in his bed before - but Alucard wasn’t necessarily a man, was he? He hated to admit, when he wasn’t with Sypha, he often found himself dreaming of the dhampir. Was it wrong, then, when sometimes as he showered, alone, he thought of what it might be like to have Alucard there with him, riding his own arousal, until they spilled against each other, until he'd climaxed in a way he only felt with her?

“Yes,” he finally muttered, when he felt Sypha’s hand tighten again against his own as they ascended the stairs, towards the area they best figured he would be - his own rooms. “I remember.”

Sypha said nothing, but he could sense her worrisome thoughts as they moved, his own steps becoming longer, more agitated, as the guilt at knowing he loved her but also daydreamed about the dhampir when he sometimes fondled himself, came once more to the forefront of his mind. Finally, unable to stand it, he turned, glaring in her face. “Do you miss him? Are you not happy with me? Is that why we came back? Or is it only for his help, as you said?”

He had never once asked if Sypha was attracted to the dhampir, not even when their relationship shifted and they had become lovers. Did she think of him like that, too, as he had? Sypha stared at him, her blue eyes widening as they met his own, and he tilted his gaze, staring at the base of her throat. Her pulse ricocheted there like a wild, caged thing, and he felt his world shift, the axis tilting out of control, turning his feet to lead. _You do think of him just as I do, what it would feel like to be his lover,_ he realized. Shock hit him, then a surge of white hot lust at the thought of what _that_ meant, but before he could say anything, he felt something in the air change.

“Good eve,” a cool voice rumbled from the far corner of the hallway, making them both spin and look towards the noise.

There, in the shadowed space between two unused sconces, stood Alucard - beautiful, ethereal, mostly immortal and absolutely perfect. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, revealing the fangs Trevor both hated and secretly obsessed over what they might feel like running against his skin, clothed in a simple white poet’s shirt and black trousers and boots, as he always had been.

Trevor never wanted him more.

Feeling Sypha’s grip tighten in his, he nodded towards the dhampir, watching him step away from the wall, moving towards them. He was the same, unchanged and unmarred outside of the slick red welt across his, the last remaining vestiges of a wound his father had inflicted on him before they’d discovered him the first time, that peaked out from between the loose ties of his shirt that parted down his chest.

“Why are you here?” Alucard asked, skipping past the pleasantries Sypha would have offered. His eyes were sharp, his mouth drawn, and Trevor frowned, wondering why he seemed in pain. He opened his mouth to ask, when Sypha stepped forward, sweeping her arms around Alucard’s neck and giving him a tight hug.

Alucard blinked, his dark seductive expression briefly shattering, looking akin to a lost boy unused to such affections, his eyes turning towards his own. Trevor shrugged, offering a faint smile, and watched the dhampir slowly unfurl his arms, returning the hug. Trevor didn’t miss the subtle shudder that rippled through Alucard’s frame, or the way he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in Sypha’s hair, inhaling sharply.

Eased at knowing the dhampir had missed them as much as they had him, Trevor relaxed, his smile stretching, as he waited for them to part. When they did, glancing his way, he leaned against a stone pillar and grinned. “How about dinner first? Then we’ll tell you why we’re here, besides just wanting to see you again, old friend.”

Alucard shifted his gaze between the two of them; Sypha, still at his side, one arm around his hips, and Trevor, staring, knowing his gaze might betray him, but seeing Alucard’s own golden gaze drifted between surprise and something softer - something he hoped meant affection - he couldn’t help but shrug a shoulder when Alucard’s gaze met his own, a smile forming on the dhampir’s lips. “Dinner sounds lovely,” he commented, making Trevor’s heart sing.

Sypha glanced back his way and he didn’t fail to notice the sheen in her eyes, nor the flushed pink in her cheeks, the way they often did when he kissed her or made love to her. Her smile briefly wavered as her eyes met his, guilt and a brief flash of discomfort flickering across her face, but he made sure she saw that he wasn’t upset by what he witnessed there. Her eyes widened fractionally, then her smile grew, until he was chuckling and turning, heading towards the wagon they’d brought. “No offense, dhampir, but this place is disgusting. Why don’t we go down to the campsite and eat something Sypha and I brought? That is, if you still eat normal food. Otherwise, Sypha or I don’t mind managing a meal or two for you, but let’s eat first, just to make sure we can keep up with whatever you need.”

He heard Alucard’s hiss of surprise, followed by Sypha’s chuckle, even as he began to move towards the stairs once more. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Alucard stare at him, his expression one of endless hunger. “You would feed me?” He asked sharply, as he and Sypha began to move with him, towards the exit to the road, away from the decrepit insides of the castle Alucard now called home.

Trevor looked down at Sypha, watching her reaction. She nodded her head, a slow smile growing on her lips, as he tilted his gaze back towards Alucard. He’d noticed Alucard had dipped his head, looking down at Sypha as he had, returning to meet his stare. Trevor was shocked, and pleased, to see a simmer of arousal also there amongst the hunger. “Yes,” he replied, then turned to walk down the stairs. “You’re one of us.”

Deciding the rest could wait until after the meal, Trevor pressed on, escaping the memories of this place, wanting nothing more than to be back at the wagon, puzzled but pleased at the odd reunion with the dhampir. It appeared that he wasn’t the only one who had entertained thoughts of the other, and he still wasn’t quite sure what that said about him; a Belmont, lusting after an immortal of the type his family had pledged to kill, or the fact that he wanted the immortal to also take his lover, a Speaker, or worse yet - take them _both_ , never parting from them again.

 

* * *

 

“Is he saying what I think he’s saying? And...how long have you two been fucking?” Alucard murmured in Sypha’s ear, as they watched Trevor make quick work of the long steeped stairs, heading towards the large curved opening of the castle that escaped to the woods beyond, to the wagon they had brought with them.

He didn’t miss the jolt of surprise that tensed her shoulders, his arm still firmly rooted around her side, as hers was with his. He tipped his head down, staring at the woman in his arms as they continued to follow, surprised at her beauty. She had been attractive before, but now, with the passage of time that had lent some maturity to her features, she was beautiful enough he felt a stirring of something he hadn’t felt in years move through him. He bit the inside of his cheek, his incisors barely avoiding slicing the side of his gums, as he felt his body stir at the thought of him between her thighs, or behind Trevor’s, taking them both. Trevor he’d always been attracted to, drawn to, burying it under annoyance and anger and frustration, fearing if he acted on it, the man would be repulsed; if just for the fact he was dhampir alone, not even considering that he was also a man. His reaction to Sypha took him by surprise, though. The longer he stared at her, watched that swan neck of hers bob as she swallowed and tipped her head up to meet his gaze, he realized in that moment that he also wanted her, very desperately.

“He is,” she started, pausing a moment on the stairs to turn and face him. “And a few weeks after we left. We’ve been lovers since. I love him, Alucard.”

Something in him went sharp, deadly, at those words, and he forced himself to keep his expression blank, even if they wounded him. He hadn’t realized until that moment, he wanted someone to say those same words about _him_. “Does he know? Feel the same? And yet, you two would offer yourselves to me, even feeling the way you do about him?”

“I think he does,” she whispered, staring up into his eyes, until he wanted to turn away. He felt his eyes burning, not sure if it was tears wanting to form or the beastial side of him roaring to life, jealous of what they shared. “We haven’t spoken the words, but I know he wants to. I didn’t, because….it didn’t feel right to say them without you there.”

His fangs grew sharp, just as his mouth salivated, staring at the pulse at the base of her throat. It was steady, strong, even as she swallowed, refusing to move her eyes away. “What are you saying?” He asked, his tone a mere growl. He didn't dare hope it meant what he thought, willing down the hope that stirred in his chest.

This was why he slept since they left; the loneliness ate at him, until nothing was left but pain and memories of everything he’d lost. When they’d left, so did the light they carried with them. At first, he thought it had just been the loss of his father, his mother, his people, his purpose - but once they were gone, he’d realized too late it wasn’t those things that he missed the most, despite the agonizing pain he felt when he thought of them. He missed _them;_ Sypha the Speaker and Trevor the Hunter. He wanted them both, as _his_ , and watching the woman and man he’d fantasized about come back, wake him, tell him they both wanted him, made him _ache_ . Suddenly, he was angry, wondering if this was all some joke, that they didn’t mean it the way he _hoped_ they did, gripping her arm harshly, hearing her gasp, the noise making his cock stir, become hard and throbbing in his trousers, the sound reminiscent of prey before it yielded to the superior strength of a predator. “ _Tell me.”_

“I’m saying I love you, too,” she whispered, tugging down the collar of her robes, and he snarled and shoved forward, reacting on instinct at hearing those words and seeing her offer, sinking his fangs into her as he did so. She moaned, arching up against him, and he swallowed roughly - pulling mouthful after mouthful of that sweet, thick, honeyed nectar from her veins, eventually forcing himself back before an orgasm threatened to crash through him and soil his pants. He panted, sliding his own tongue against his fangs, piercing his flesh, and licked her wound sealed, feeling the trembles that shook her frame. He was pleased to note, when he inhaled sharply, they were trembles of arousal and not fear.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--” He started to say, but felt her quiet him, her fingers running down his chest, to linger over the outline of his cock, desperate to be free to plunge inside her, or the mortal Hunter at the camp, just to satisfy a miniscule filament of the hunger it had for them both. He shuddered, pulling back harshly, mere seconds from release. “ _Don’t,”_ he warned her, tilting her chin up to met his eyes, where they glowed in his face, highlighting her own as she stared back. “I won’t be able to stop. It’s best we don’t…”

Suddenly, she smiled, reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips. “Save it for him, then. He might need a little more persuading than me. Go on ahead, I’ll join you two soon.”

He blinked, pulling back, staring at her in surprise as she grinned back mischievously. “ _Go_.”

He didn’t need a second invitation, releasing her and using his innate speed to move to the male he’d thought of often, planning to do the same to him. _Mine._

 

* * *

 

Trevor’s grip was jerky as he started the fire, tugging the chests of stored food out of the back of the wagon. He frowned, his anger rising, at the thought of what he’d offered. _If my ancestors saw me now, they’d be disgusted with me,_ he thought, hurling the axe he’d used to chop up their kindle across the campsite, watching in satisfaction as it buried inches deep in the trunk of a nearby tree. _Fuck,_ he grimaced, savagely thrusting a hand through his hair, trying to get the dark locks out of his eyes. The more he tried to _not_ think about it, the more he did: Alucard, thrusting against him, burying himself inside him, and _him -_ groaning out his pleasure, as Alucard gripped his cock, until both of them were coming undone _together._ Alucard would drink from him, comment how beautiful he looked when he came across his chest, on his hand, and --

“ _Jesus fuck!”_ He swore loudly, whirling and stalking away from the campsite. His cock was embarrassingly hard, his trousers damp, from where he’d been busy leaking at the idea of fucking the dhampir the moment he’d set eyes on him. And _Sypha_ , beautiful, unjudging Sypha, had merely smiled, telling him without words that she’d thought about it, too. The idea of him and Alucard alone sent his cock into a frenzy, but the thought of _them,_ all together as one, had him nearly orgasming in his pants. He had to get out of here, before things escalated and he embarrassed himself. He loved Sypha, wanted to take her as wife, but he was immensely uncomfortable with the realization he loved the dhampir, too; wanted him as --

“Going somewhere?” Purred an all-too-familiar voice, and he whirled, but not quickly enough, feeling Alucard slam into him from behind, pressing him against the wagon with his stronger speed and strength. Trevor went rigid, his breathing ripping from his lungs in choppy, hoarse cries, as Alucard reached forward, cupping his cock.

 _Fuck,_ he blew out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as humiliation burned through him, listening in surprise as Alucard growled and pressed forward, demonstrating his own. Feeling Alucard’s erection against his ass made his eyes rip open once more, shock and surprise flickering through him. _What…?_

“Do you know how often I dreamed of you?” Alucard panted, holding him in place as he unfastened his pants, sliding them down to his knees. Trevor wouldn’t have moved anyways, stunned into silence, as he felt Alucard do the same, his own skin cooler to the touch against his own, that blazed like a furnace against the dhampir’s velvet-soft thighs. “I used to stay up at night, when we traveled, long after you and the Speaker went to sleep, and I’d just stare at you. It got so bad, I had to leave the camp, just so I could find a spot and relieve myself.”

“W-What?” Trevor whispered, just as he felt Alucard bring his finger to his lips, wet them noisily, then slide them between Trevor’s cheeks. He arched, unable to help the groan that tore out of his throat, as the dhampir worked him, loosened him, preparing him for something he’d never dreamed would happen. “You jacked off to me?”

 _“Yes,”_ Alucard hissed, his fingers moving fast, curling, curving inside him, only to slip out once he must have noticed Trevor’s state of arousal, a pleased noise escaping his throat as his cock probed his entrance and his fingers felt the slippery sensation of Trevor’s precum leaking down his length. “I would...sit there...in the woods...my hand around my cock…” One quick, tight thrust, and he was inside, a thick heavy presence inside him, almost too big for Trevor to take comfortably, but when he began to move, every stroke hitting _just right,_ along his prostate, Trevor gasped and asked for more. “And...I would think of what it would feel like, if I ever got to do _this_.”

 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ he groaned, his logical side that listened to his sense of duty wanting to throw him off, but the larger, darker side of him wanting to arch back, press him in deeper, as he felt Alucard’s fangs prick at the back of his neck. _He’s going to fucking bite me,_ his thoughts slurred, as the dhampir moved faster, _harder_ , inside him. _He’s going to drink from me while he fucks me._ Just then, he did that very thing, sinking his fangs deep as he moved, his grip turning nearly painful, pumping his swelling cock in rhythm with his thrusts. “ _Oh fuck,_ I’m gonna come,” he hoarsely whispered, but Alucard seemed to sense this, releasing his cock, gripping his balls so painfully, he managed to pull Trevor away from the edge.

“ _Not yet,”_ he hissed, moving, slowing his thrusts, pulling back until the edge of his cock barely kissed his entrance, making Trevor tighten around him until the dhampir groaned harshly, sucked harder at the wound at his neck, then burrowed in slowly, gliding gently inside him, all the way to the hilt. “ _Not until I memorize what you feel like,”_ Alucard groaned, his thrusts changing between fast and slow, angled and straight.

“Is it...what you hoped for?” He couldn’t help but ask, groaning, his cock once more aching, a fire settling in his groin the longer Alucard drank and fucked him, telling him that very soon, there was going to be a precipice even the dhampir couldn’t hold him back from. “ _Fuck, I’ve thought about it,”_ he finally admitted in a rush of slurred words, his balls aching, drawing up, his cock becoming painfully aroused, feeling Alucard’s cool grip tighten, then pump, turning that fire at the base of his hips into an inferno. _Soon, it’s coming soon, I can’t stop it_ , his mind screamed as his body wailed in need, his hips rocking in a frantic rhythm with Alucard’s own. “I’ve wanted this, for so fucking -- _ffffuuccccck, I’m coming._ ** _I’m coming!_ ** _”_

Alucard roared, just as Trevor felt the tip of his cock explode, coming in hot, explosive arcs over himself, the dhampir’s hand, his boots, and he tightened himself, reached back and tugged the male flush against him, holding him in place, as he felt Alucard’s fangs sink once more in his neck just as his cock swelled and stuttered, exploding in thick, creamy spurts inside him. Feeling his cock jerk erratically inside him made his own cock jerk again, a phantom orgasm chasing him, even if his cock was dry, unable to release again.

Together, they sagged against the wagon, Trevor’s heart racing wildly, Alucard’s own faint steady rhythm reminding him of his otherness. It surprised him how much it soothed him, even as Alucard’s fangs released Trevor’s neck, then his tongue did something wondrous and sealed the wounds as he licked him clean. His own cock stirred, making Alucard chuckle as he gently pulled from him, his long cool fingers stroking him.

“Remind me after your dinner to take your cock in my mouth,” Alucard purred, bringing up his hand, the same one Trevor had splattered his release all over, and licked it clean, just as Trevor tilted his head, staring at the satisfied, pleased look on the dhampir’s face as he lapped at the release he found there. “You taste...wonderful, Belmont.”

Trevor suddenly laughed, thinking the entire scene ridiculous, but a burden nonetheless lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t feel nearly the amount of guilt he thought he would, watching Alucard tug off his shirt and clean them both, even as Trevor’s eyes lowered, lingering at Alucard’s semi-flaccid state, his cheeks scalding as he realized how _big_ the dhampir truly was.

“You took me like a glove built just for me,” Alucard murmured, making Trevor glance up sharply, embarrassed to have been caught staring. The dhampir grinned, leaning forward, steadily meeting his gaze with his own golden one before slowly taking his mouth with his. Trevor’s pulse roared in his ears, but he returned it, shocked at how amazing it felt. It was just as wonderful as Sypha’s and he found himself leaning forward when Alucard went to break it, greedily demanding he open his lips further, allowing him to sink his tongue inside Alucard’s mouth, tease and test the length of his fangs, only stopping when he heard a giggle across the camp.

Pulling back, his face flushed as he jerked his pants up around his hips, relaxinfg briefly when Alucard dipped down, kissing along his collar bones, his arms strung over his shoulders, and they both turned and met Sypha’s pleased gaze.

“So, now that we’re all on the same page, shall we eat?” She asked, holding up a quail she’d managed to find and kill, a shard of ice piercing its breast.

“Yes,” Trevor said after several seconds, finally managed to find his voice, giving her a grin that said more than words ever could have as she gazed at the two of them with the softest of smiles. Her eyes communicated that she knew what had happened and didn’t judge or love him any less. His voice grew hoarse and soft the longer he stared, and he reached up, gripping Alucard’s hand with his own. “Let’s eat dinner.”

Alucard’s fingers tightened in his own just as Sypha stepped forward, setting aside the bird, and kissed him. Trevor paused, watching Sypha lean back and stare at him, before turning, her eyes finding Alucard’s, and he watched as Alucard leaned forward, kissing her.

This time, when he smiled, his eyes had tears. _Fuck,_ he thought, shaking his head with a chuckle, as he leaned down and reached for the bird, starting to remove the feathers. _I’m the happiest guy alive right now._

 

* * *

“You’ve been sleeping this whole time?” Sypha asked, gnawing faintly on a thigh bone, from where she sat across the fire, leaning against Trevor, whose arm was cast over her shoulder, cupping her breast as he ate as well. Both of them were starving, but then both of them had been taken in their own way by the dhampir who stared at them both, a possessive, fierce glint in his golden eyes. She had noticed, since she’d arrived, he had continued to stare at the breast Trevor held, at the juncture of her thighs between the linen pantalets she wore underneath her robes. She flushed, not daring to look down, almost knowing she’d see the strong, hard band of his cock beneath his pants. She had listened, while Trevor had been taken by the dhampir, and they’d both admitted they wanted each other, and it had aroused her more than she thought possible. Still, it was their moment to bond together, to allow them that time, and she’d busied herself collecting dinner instead.

“I have,” Alucard conceded, nodding as he tilted his head up, glancing over to Trevor. She jerked when Trevor's fingers tilted, pinching her nipple, hardening it beneath the cloth. He chuckled as she slapped at his hand, shivering at the faint growl she heard from Alucard across the fire.

“Why?” She asked, giving Trevor a scathing look, which he only responded to with another, heavier grin. She knew that heated look in his eye, lowering her eyes to his pants, seeing that he was already willing and eager as the dhampir no doubt was. Still, she wanted to talk, to discuss what their lives had been like, since they last parted.

Her question ended the faint growl from Alucard, and she turned her gaze back towards the dhampir, watching his face briefly spasm in discomfort. This time, she looked, noting his own arousal, feeling her cheeks heat as her sex dampened again, already aroused but refusing to bring awareness to it, forcing those thoughts down as Alucard shifted closer to them by the fire, using his speed to suddenly press up against her. She didn’t fail to feel the blunt thrust of his arousal pressed against her core, nor the way his nostrils flared, telling her he knew of her arousal.

“Because there was too much pain,” he finally whispered, leaning over her to kiss her, even as she sunk further against Trevor at her back. She stilled, hearing the bleakness in his words, the sorrow in his eyes, even as he kissed her, churning her arousal into a fever pitch. Quickly, she pulled back, even as Trevor moved his legs, anchoring her in place, his hard cock sandwiched between the cheeks of her ass, while Alucard’s lay lingering against her sex, her body trapped between the two men who she knew, without a doubt, she was meant for.

“I’m so sorry,” She whispered, refusing to give in just yet, even as Trevor worked her robes apart, cupping her bared breasts, and Alucard lowered his mouth, taking them against his teeth. Trevor panted behind her, no doubt watching, and she felt both men tense, then rub against her. It took considerable willpower on her part not to moan. “From the death of your parents?”

“From that, yes,” Alucard murmured, nibbling at her breast, pulling back to watch it tighten to a painful point against his fangs, like a berry ripe for the picking. “And from the loss of both of you.” He groaned, tilting his head, latching onto the other, even as he slipped her pants loose and down her legs, reaching for his own. “Have you ever taken two men at once, love?”

“N-No,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt Trevor pull back, reach for his pants, likely on the same mental path as the dhampir. “But I will, for you.”

“Tell him what you told me on the stairs,” Alucard whispered, his tone excited, even as she opened her eyes and looked down, seeing the dhampir’s aroused state. He was beautiful, his cock as pale as the rest of him but thick, long, and throbbing, jutting up towards his navel, the crown as large and beautiful as the rest of his shape. His balls were heavy, tightening faintly as he knelt back, splaying open her legs, reaching with a hand to part her folds, tease the stiff nub of her clit until she cried out, arching against Trevor who held her. She felt him, too, press against the cleft of her ass, hot and hard and throbbing, his pants like a litany of unspoken words of love against her ear. "Look at how beautiful you are," Alucard praised, staring at her sex, her breasts that Trevor cupped, sitting back on his heels to touch and trace her. "Are you aroused for us, love?"

"Yes," she whispered, and watched as the dhampir slipped his fingers in, pumping through the embarrassing amount of slickness she had, only to use those very fingers to reach down, pump Trevor’s cock and coat him with her own readiness, then tease at her back, coat her entry.

"Did you listen to us fucking?" Alucard murmured, his golden eyes lifting to stare into hers, even as he gripped her hips, parted her cheeks, Trevor's pants turning to groans as he pressed up even as Alucard held her in place, helping her mortal lover to gently breach her and press her ass down on his cock, until she was gasping, full and aching slightly, from where Trevor rested inside her. "Did you, love?" He whispered again, bringing her back to his question.

"Yes," she murmured, and Alucard grinned faintly, flashing his fangs, as he pressed her knees wide, taking Trevor's hands and placing them where his had been to hold her open, as he leaned over her, gripped himself and angled his own cock towards her sex, tapping the crown of his shaft against her weeping opening. 

“Tell him what you told me on the stairs,” Alucard reminded her, just as he positioned himself and thrust inside, settling his hips flush against her own. She cried out, the sensation almost too much, but she was surprised she could take it, feeling Trevor's cock pulse inside her as Alucard's swelled as well. The dhampir growled, just as Trevor groaned, his grip on her knees turning harsh, and she couldn't help but tighten around them both, gasping at the sensation. When they began to move, one thrusting with the other withdrawing, slowly picking up a rhythm, she nearly screamed. “ _Tell him_ , love. _Tell him what you told me_ ,” the dhampir whispered, kissing along her neck, his fangs sharp.

“ _I love you_ ,” she gasped, tightening around them both, feeling Trevor’s hands slip from her knees once they offered no protest and remained opened wide to both of the men's thrusts, to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples in tune with the movement of their hips. “I love you _both._ so…. _so much._ I…. _oh gods_ , I can’t stand it. _I feels so good._ ”

“ _Fuck, I love you, too,”_ Trevor groaned, bucking upwards now with each thrust, jolting her hips from where Alucard held her in place, his own moving in tandem with her other lover’s. “I love you both, _so fucking much. Christ, I’m close._ Hurry, Alucard. _Fuck_.”

Alucard snarled, the sound completely inhuman, and she felt the first stirs of her climax ripple through her, even as Trevor groaned, his cock twitching, also reacting to the sound. “You both are _mine,_ no one else’s. If anyone touches either of you, I’ll kill them. I claim you _both_. I love you and you’re _mine, understand?”_

 _“Yes,”_ they both answered at once, and then suddenly, she couldn’t stand it, just as Alucard’s grip turned painful, his thrusts so hard, Trevor couldn’t even move, pinned to the ground by both Sypha’s weight and Alucard’s demanding strokes. Alcuard’s fangs sunk into her neck as his grip turned, holding down Trevor’s shoulders, and he slammed down, _down,_ over and over with enough force, he may as well have been fucking them both, and together, they soared, Sypha screaming just as Trevor shouted out his own release, Alucard peeling his head back to roar and thrust down, hard enough Sypha could feel them both throbbing inside her, filling her.

“ _Mine, mine,_ **_mine_ **,” Alucard chanted, even as Trevor hoarsely proclaimed his love, and she couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream, only able to feel in that moment, until she suddenly burst into tears for the love she felt for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, she didn’t even know what happened, having slipped into a soft slumber, until she woke with both men pressed close, one hot against her front, one cool to the touch against her back, both using their hands and lips to kiss her tenderly from where they sheltered her against the fire, covered in blankets and animal skins.

“Welcome back,” Trevor murmured, tipping her chin up to stare into her eyes, his own reflecting worry and love. “Are you alright? Did we hurt you? You passed out.”

“Yes,” she whispered, kissing him, then turning, seeing Alucard’s expression mirroring Trevor’s, also pressing a soft, lingering stroke of her mouth against his. “I’m more than alright. I’m so very, very happy, now that I have you both with me. Let's do that again sometime.”

Alucard grinned then, tugging her and Trevor closer, until they all rested and stared up at the stars. They laid like that, for hours, just touching, feeling, lingering with one another, taking the time to get to know each other carnally, before the headiness dissolved and Alucard asked the important questions.

“Other than this, of which I am grateful for, why else did you come back?” He whispered, peppering kisses along both their shoulders. Trevor and Sypha looked at one another with a frown, and the dhampir stilled, tilting his head back, his eyes narrowing. “ _Tell me.”_

“One of the Forge Masters has raised an undead army in Egypt,” Trevor started, only for Sypha to finish. “And Carmilla has the other, in her grips, where she continues to destroy parts of the world we were unaware of...until recently. We need your help to stop it.”

Alucard stared at the seriousness of their faces, his own hardening briefly in resolve. “Very well.” Slowly, his face softened, and he smiled, leaning over them both and brushing kisses against each of their lips. “I will join you. As long as we’re together, I’ll go anywhere you need. Promise me you’ll stay safe, with me, no matter what. I couldn’t bear to lose either of you.”

“We promise,” Sypha answered for them, leaning over and running a hand through Alucard’s hair. She felt him grow hard, and grinned, glancing over to Trevor, whose own eyes gleamed in that familiar way. “Tonight, though, let’s just keep that to ourselves.”

Alucard growled, Trevor nodded and purred in agreement, and together the three of them reached for one another again, ready to give into the love they declared.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well received, I may add to it. Finally delving into my first forray with this series and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I've got another idea for this fandom on the back burner, but for now, enjoy this OT3 pairing.


End file.
